


What is Family?

by tmntstyle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntstyle/pseuds/tmntstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new kid in town that carries secrets and burdens that only a select few earn the privilege to share. Each has their own struggles, needing the others to lean on for support. Does blood make family, or connections?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An only child; that is how I grew up. Not only was I the one kid that my parents had, I grew up more than privileged compared to the other kids my age. My father owns the largest publishing company in the south, which makes me – as others say – filthy rich. I really do not care for having the money, though it comes in handy now and then with expenses I take upon myself to handle. All it usually gets me is fake friends and girls offering themselves to me.

In order to escape that, I made my parents agree to let me move to a small town in Texas with my lonesome grandfather and attend school there. That was at the beginning of June. It is now the end of August, meaning the beginning of school. I cannot believe I am starting my junior year in this super small town where no one else knows me. Can’t wait.

As I enter through the doors, I take in a cleansing breath and head to where my first class ought to be; physical education. I actually don’t really have a complaint about that, considering I have a relatively fine body structure. My muscle tone is well defined and yet hidden by my sweaters that I tend wear all year round, no matter the temperature. That is mainly because I am highly susceptible to cold and easily get sick if exposed too long.

Entering the gymnasium, I immediately duck as a basketball sails past my head and out the open door behind me. Thankfully, I took some martial arts classes throughout my childhood back home. I still take private lessons with my grandfather, who got me into fighting in the first place, since he is a black belt in karate and was an instructor at the finest dojos across the nation until he retired. The reason he did was because he lost his wife, my grandmother, to a heart attack a couple years ago. It is because of that he lived alone for so long, and I know he was thankful that I asked to stay with him as I finished my last two years of high school.

“Yo, sorry about that!” An athletic-looking guy runs toward me and waves as he picks up the basketball that would have been a black eye or busted lip. The black-haired guy comes in front of me and extends his calloused hand. “No hard feelings, pal? I wasn’t aiming at you.” I shake his hand and give a small smile. “No worries, guy. My name’s Donat- Don. I’m new here. And you are?”

He grins back and lets his hand fall to his side. “Name’s Raph. I could tell you were new by the looks of your pale skin and sweater. You’re in Texas at the end of August! You’ll have a heat stroke by the end of the week if you don’t pick something better than that.”

I glance down at my attire, blushing slightly at the truth of his words. “I had forgotten that Texas is much different from New York when it comes to weather. I’m just so used to always wearing sweaters that I didn’t realize the climate change when I moved here.”

Raph looks at me and squints. “You moved all the way from a place like New York to this rinky dink town in Texas? How dumb are you, newcomer?” 

My nostrils flare a little, anger starting to simmer just beneath the surface. I grip the strap of my book bag to keep from snapping at him. He doesn’t know who I am so I can’t blame him for treating me like anyone else.

Taking a steadying breath, I stare him straight in the eyes – a startling green, too – and give a dazzling smile. “I’ve been having a little trouble at home so I decided to move in with my grandfather until I graduate. Is that a good enough reason for you, jock strap?”

His smirk makes me giggle a little and he leads me to the locker room. “You’re alright, newbie. I’ll show you the ropes of this place and you’ll fit in easily. This empty locker is now yours.” He hands me a lock. “Your combination is 9-29-12. Think you can remember all that?”

I roll my eyes and set my bag down. “Can Texas become its own country if it wants to?” Raph looks at me strangely then shrugs. “Very good, pal. There should be a gym uniform in your locker that fits you. Change fast before class starts.”

I grab the clothes out of my locker and look around, feeling alarmed when I don’t spot a place to change. “Um… Could you, maybe, step out for a minute?” I bite my lower lip when he raises an eyebrow at me. “Don’t ya get it? We all change together so we get in and out of this class faster. Ain’t no time to be skittish of being in your tighty whities. Now come on.”

Shifting from foot to foot, I grip the outfit tightly. “C-Could you at least turn your back? It is my first day.” With a huff, Raph crosses his arms and turns his back to me. “Geez, you’re worse than the freshmen.”

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I turn with my back to him and quickly pull off my sweater. The instantly cooler air hits my bare skin and has me trembling as I slip my pants off. When I look up, I reach out to touch the mirror in front of me, each and every scar and bruise prominent on my pale skin. Hearing a sigh from Raph, I pick up the pace and finally get the gym clothes that everyone has to wear on.

“Ok, I’m finished.” When I turn around Raph’s eyes immediately fall to the floor. Did I take too long and make him bored? Aw man. “Well come on, whitey. Coach is starting class.” With that, he swiftly walks out of the locker room and I have to jog in order to catch up. Now I know I did something to upset him but I don’t know what.

“Alright!” A whistles is blown, its shrillness giving me even more goosebumps than I already have. I see a rather large man that looks more like a bull than a human with his bulk and facial structure staring at us. “Y’all best start running laps! Four around the gym! If anyone takes longer than five minutes, everyone has to do it again! Now go!” He blows the whistle again and the whole class takes off running.

For a regular teenager, that sounds like a harsh start to their first day, but not to me. I love to run, pushing my body to its limits and seeing if I can do more than that. I’m grinning like a fool as I pass each of my peers, soon keeping pace with Raph; the leader. He glances at me and grunts, pushing to run faster.

Oh so that’s how it’s going to be, huh? So be it, meathead. I muster all my strength and stamina from years of training in martial arts, and sprint past Raph. I remain at the front for the other three laps and make it to the water fountain first. Panting, I gulp down as much as I can and shove wet hair out of my face.

Feeling a presence beside me, I straighten and face the jock himself. He seems really out of breath but isn’t getting any water. He’s just staring at me like I did something illegal and he knows it. Those bright green eyes make me uneasy, sparking in the lights of the gymnasium like emeralds.

“I know…what you’re hiding, Don. Don’t try to pretend it didn’t happen because I saw it. All of the evidence is plain on your skin. You and I will talk about it soon, no excuses.” He looks away from me, then, bending down to get his share of water. I step back, allowing other students to quench their thirst as my mind reels.

Raph had looked. He saw it all… Everything I tried to keep out of public view was now etched into the mind of a teenage jock in a small town in Texas. Holy Toledo. 

As soon as gym is over, I dash to the locker room to grab my stuff and go hide myself in the closest bathroom. Instead of changing, I sit next to the toilet in the stall I’m in and put my head in my hands. When I start shaking, I know there is no way to stop the tears as the spill down my cheeks. These tears are bred from fear and anger and pain of so many years of abuse. No one knows this, except for the abuser and a small town jock.

I hear footsteps and peak between my fingers to see red and black Nike shoes standing outside my stall door. Gulping down the lump in my throat, I scoot as far back as I can and try to stay silent. Maybe he’ll go away if I don’t give away my location. That works in movies, right?

The feet stay in place, not budging one bit. I hear a soft sigh and those feet are replaced by knees covered by red shorts. A hand appears underneath the door, palm open upward to reveal my glasses. I didn’t realize I had left them behind. Gingerly, I take the glasses and put them in their case, stuffing it in my backpack.

I barely utter a weak, “Thank you”, before my throat closes up and I can’t speak anymore. Raph turns and leans his back against the stall door, obviously not planning to leave me alone. “Listen… I’m sorry for acting how I did back there. I didn’t think of how those wounds made you feel. You don’t have to tell me where they came from, just know that I’m here for you no matter what.” He pauses. 

I find my voice and lean my head against the door. “Raph?” He turns to face the door, landing his head on it with a loud thud. “I have similar marks to match yours. Got ‘em from my old man to keep him from hurting my younger brother. Our dad was a big drinker and when he was intoxicated, which was all the time, he became coarse and violent. Anytime my brother goofed up or did something slightly upsetting, my dad would snap and go to hit him. Almost every time, I got in the way to take it instead. There are times, though, where I’m not fast enough and he suffers for it.”

Raph sniffles. Is he crying now, too? Shoot. How am I supposed to respond to this? I clear my throat and slip my hand under the door to grab his. “My dad, too. My family is kind of well off and he spends a vast amount of the money on alcohol and prescription drugs. My mom was never home when he hit me, and he made me promise not to tell her. You’re the only other person who knows.”

A squeeze on my hand sends a wave of reassurance through me. “I won’t tell a soul, buddy. You and me, we’re a team now, bound by this newfound understanding of each other. What do ya say? Friends?”

I smile slightly, shaking the hand I’m holding. “Friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the week, Raph and I make time to get to know each other and even study a little. He struggles with biology while I seek help in my family matters class. Being raised the way I was makes the class extra tough for me, so Raph helps me figure it out. I have yet to meet his little brother and when I ask about it, he just shrugs it off, saying I will in due time.

I really want to meet the kid, knowing he’s experienced what I have too. All I know so far is that he is a freshman and takes special courses but I am not entirely sure what for. It’s obviously a sensitive subject because Raph gets tense whenever I bring it up. He punched my arm once when I kept pushing him to tell me more. Of course, he apologized profusely afterward.

My second week of school rolls around with me walking toward the locker room to change before gym. With my nose buried in a book about abuse victims, I hardly have time to react when a body knocks me on my back, the book flying out of reach and my glasses falling to the side. Sitting up, I find bright blue eyes filled with panic staring at me. A kid with curly blonde hair and a thin body is straddling me with strangled breaths.

“Um… Can I help you?” I reach out to touch him but instead, he grabs my hand tightly. “Help! Help! In trouble!”

I raise an eyebrow. This kid speaks a little strangely, almost like a young, innocent child. “What do you mean by that, little guy?” My question is answered when three rather large boys round the corner. “Get back here, ya little freak! We ain’t done with ya, yet!”

Oh, I get it. He must have done something to upset these three. Well, I can’t allow the little guy to get hurt, now can I? Helping the kid up, I hide him behind me and look upon the other three calmly. Using as level a voice as I can, I address them. “Care to tell me why you are after this boy, fellas?”

The one in the middle scoffs and walks right up to me. He towers over me by about a foot – impressive, by the way – and sneers down at me. “That runt looked my girlfriend’s skirt, newbie. It gives me the right to smash his face in. Now move out of the way, northerner!”

His fist flies toward my gut. Reaching out, I grab hold of his wrist and turn, twisting his arm harshly. I could hear a pop, meaning I had probably just dislocated his shoulder. He cries out and drops to his knees, speaking with his voice pitched up an octave. “Ok! Ok! We’ll leave ‘im alone! Let go of me!”

I let go of his wrist, glaring at his two sidekicks – neither of which had made a single sound. They hightail it back down the hall, their “leader” hopping up to run after them. Once it seems they are gone, I turn to the blonde kid behind me. It’s startling how short he is, considering he’s in high school. I mean, I know I’m tall but this kid is seriously short. The top of his head meets right above my belly button.

“Hey.” I kneel to get eye level with him, finding my glasses and putting them on to see clearly. “Why did you tick those guys off like that? They’re so much bigger than you are. You’re lucky you ran into me or you’d be dead meat right now.” He looks me in the eyes and smiles, revealing a few missing teeth. That shouldn’t be possible for someone his age. I close my mouth tight, sliding my tongue between my own tooth gap.

He points at me. “Friend.” Then he giggles, bouncing up and down. “Friend, friend, friend!” I can’t help but smile at his antics. He just seems so…innocent. I’d hate to ruin that by not allowing him to have his fun.

The kid suddenly stops and stares behind me, eyes going wide. Then, he lets out a whoop of delight and darts past me toward the gym. I turn in time to see him bear hug none other than Raph. We stare at each other, eyes locked in silent communication. It all starts to click in my mind, the pieces fitting together as I stare at the two embracing.

“I see you met Donnie, Mikey. How’d that happen?” Raph finally tears his gaze away from me to look fondly at his little brother. Mikey grins, revealing his missing teeth again. “Save me from bullies! Kick butt!”

“Oh did he? Well that’s very kind of him.” I clear my throat and step closer. “Raph? Can you explain to me what his deal is? Why does he talk like a five-year-old?”

Raph sighs. “Gym was cancelled today so we can go sit on the front lawn to talk. It’s a long story so it’s a good thing we have first period off.” He leads Mikey to the doors, leaving me little choice but to follow them outside. I’m glad I chose to hear a thin, long-sleeved shirt today because it is scorching hot out. ‘Only in Texas’, I think as we sit under the only tree for shade.

Mikey picks up some flowers and plucks their petals off as he lays his head in Raph’s lap. I cross my legs and rest my elbows on my knees, looking Raph in the eyes. “I’m ready to listen when you’re ready to talk.”

He nods, meeting my eyes as he runs his fingers through Mikey’s blonde curls. “There was…an accident, a few years ago. It was one of dad’s really bad nights with too much booze and whatever else he put into his system. Mike and I were up late watching a ‘Halloweentown’ marathon on Disney. If I had known how gone my dad was gonna be when he got home, I would have made Mikey go to bed earlier. But”, he paused, stroking a spot on his brother’s head as he attempted to control his emotions.

After taking a deep breath, Raph continued on with his tale, his eyes fixed on mine. “Dad got home that night at about 2 in the morning beyond drunk. When he saw that we were still up past our bedtime, he went into a rage, shouting and cursing at us about misbehavior and being disrespectful. I stood to protest what he had said but instead, he just slapped me across the face. The blow was so hard that I fell to the floor in a daze and didn’t make a sound. I was about nine at the time and Mikey was only seven. It scared him how silent I was so he grabbed dad’s arm, pleading him to leave me alone. That’s when it happened. Dad wasn’t thinking – who would when intoxicated? – when he waved his arm back and forth to get Mikey to let go. When Mikey did finally let go, he crashed through the window and fell to the ground outside. I was thankful we only lived in a one story but at the time, I was terrified of what I’d find when I ran out to the front yard.”

Raph’s hands start to tremble, halting in their stroking of Mikey’s head. I see him blink rapidly, as if trying to get rid of tears that I could not see. Reaching out, I tentatively touch his knee and offer a small smile in reassurance. Raph flinches but when he looks at me, he relaxes and smiles. “Thanks. Anyway, when I got out there and sat Mikey up, I almost threw up at all the blood that covered my hands. Several pieces of glass had been embedded in the back of his head, some buried deep. Without comprehending what I was doing at the moment, I picked him up and ran to the nearest emergency room. The doctor and nurses told me he would live but some of the glass shards had caused permanent damage that would hinder him for the rest of his life. Ever since that day, I have hated our father even more than I already did.” 

He makes Mikey sit up with his back to me and moves some of his curls to the side, revealing jagged scars that were hidden from view. I hear myself gasp as I reach out and touch one with my finger. I can’t imagine what it must have looked like before getting stitched up and healed. I start to shake and sit back, looking at my hands. “I-I can’t believe this. Did you ever tell anyone how this happened? Your dad would be behind bars right now.”

Raph shakes his head, laying Mikey’s head back in his lap. “I tried. No one would believe that a caring man like my father was during the day could do such a thing to his youngest son. So I just gave up and took care of Mikey myself from then on.”

“What about your mom? Why hasn’t she said anything?” A pained whine answers me. I look to Raph, who shakes his head and nods his head toward Mikey. When I look at the youngster, I see his blue eyes getting wet with tears that I didn’t mean to cause. “Was it something I said?”

Sighing, Raph kisses Mikey’s forehead and shuts his eyes. “He’s more aware than most people think. He may behave like he doesn’t understand, but he does know what others say about him and every night we stay up as he tries to tell me what he heard, crying the whole time. He knows what you asked and it still pains him. Don…our dad killed our mom and abandoned her body in a junkyard. It was all blamed on thugs that supposedly raped and mugged her, leaving the remains there to be found later.”

I put my face in my hands, skewing my glasses and shaking my head at this new information. Their father… He’s so much worse than mine. He’d never hurt my mom, let alone kill her. How could they live like this for so long? I feel like I might get sick if I keep sitting here.

Suddenly, strong arms wrap around me and my face is pushed against a well-toned chest. I hadn’t realized that I was crying until now. I snake my arms around Raph and sob out my distress for their situation. He rubs my back, not saying a word so I can get this out of my system before second period starts.

I hear Mikey beside my ear whisper, “Take care of family.”


	3. Chapter 3

After school, I invite the brothers to visit my home and meet my grandfather. We never get company so he’d be thrilled to have them over… I think. Raph agrees, mentioning his want to meet the man who taught me all I know about martial arts and maybe learn a thing or two himself.

I drive, Raph and Mikey following in the elder’s old pickup, as we bump down the old dirt road that leads to my current residence. Hopefully my grandfather makes something traditional for dinner, considering his mother was Japanese. I just love everything he cooks for me. The man has a gift.

After we park and exit our vehicles, I lead them to the front door and unlock it with my key. My grandfather normally doesn’t lock the doors during the day but ever since I came to live with him, he made sure to be extra cautious. He is one of the few people in my life that understands my disdain for my family’s wealth and wants me to have a safe haven to run to if I need it. Also, no maniacs can try to break in and get to my money by insane means, which I am thankful for.

Once we step inside, I immediately slip off my shoes by the door. The brothers see this and follow suit, leaving their shoes beside mine. “Thanks”, I say. “My grandfather is really old-fashioned and traditional. Plus he likes having clean floors so we never wear shoes in the house past the front hall. Follow me to the back, I’m pretty sure he’s in his garden.”

With that, we walk through the house to the back door, which slides and is made of glass. Stepping outside, I smile warmly at seeing my grandfather gently caressing a flower and murmuring to it. He believes that talking to plants nicely helps them grow better. I’ve never questioned him about it and have even spoken to a bush once when I was alone just to try it. 

I clear my throat to announce our presence, startling my grandfather enough to jump and spin toward us with the water can aimed to strike. “Granddad it’s just me and some friends. Put that down.” He relaxes and sighs, placing the can on a table. “Donatello! You did not inform me that we would be having guests over or I would have begun to prepare dinner already.”

He comes closer to inspect first Raph then Mikey, looking intently into their eyes in his way of analyzing their character. Raph squirms under his gaze, obviously uncomfortable, while Mikey returns the scrutinizing gaze, as if sizing my grandfather up. With a grin, my grandfather nods and turns his attention to me. “They are both fine people. I am glad they are your friends. Come inside, please. Have a seat in the living room while I prepare some tea. Any preferences?”

Raph shrugs. “I just drink good old sweet tea, sir. Mikey likes-” “Want chamomile. Hear it is good.” I look at Mikey, slightly shocked to hear him give an answer and cut Raph off doing so. Glancing at Raph, I see he is thinking the same thing. When I look at my grandfather, he is smiling and walking toward the kitchen. “Chamomile is one of my favorites as well, young one. I will have a cup myself. Donatello? Would you like your usual?”

I stand outside the kitchen and nod. “Yes, please. Jasmine, as hot as you can get it.” He smiles and begins preparations. “Predictable as always, my boy. I like that about you. Now go and entertain our guests. I will be out with the tea in a moment.” “Yes, sir.”

Walking toward the living room, I take a seat next to Raph on the couch. Mikey has made himself comfortable next to my grandfather’s chair and seems content to stay on the floor, looking around at the antique paintings and family portraits on the walls. Subtly, I whisper in Raph’s ear. “Maybe he’s more coherent than people think.” Raph only nods, eyes glued to his little brother as if he had never seen him before. I want to encourage the older of the two but I have no idea what to say.

Just then, my grandfather walks in and hands everyone their tea, taking a seat in his beloved chair. “So… Tell me about yourself, Raphael. I do not know much about you.”

Raph shifts so he can face my grandfather properly, acting with more respect than I have been able to witness from him. “Well, sir, uh… What should Mikey and I call you, anyway? Grandfather?” Granddad chuckles and shakes his head. “Splinter would be fine.” With a confused expression, Raph turns to me. “Splinter?”

I can’t help but smile and shrug. “Saying grandfather, grandpa or granddad was too difficult for me so I ended up calling him Splinter. It stuck ever since and I usually don’t call him that with others around.” Raph grins and turns back to my grandfather. “So Splinter, huh?”

Splinter nods and sips from his cup, tilting his head to indicate for Raph to continue. “Right. My brother and I were born and raised here by our dad. I’m pretty athletic and quite attractive so lots of the other students adore me.” 

Ignoring his arrogance, Splinter continues on. “Anything else? Can you tell me why only your father was involved in raising you and not your mother?” Splinter raises a questioning eyebrow at Raph, able to read him like a book with those ever-searching eyes.

Mikey stares at his cup, speaking up in order to cut Raph off before he can say more. “Daddy killed mama. He’s bad man and we hate bad man. Mikey different because daddy bad man.” He then looks up at Splinter, eyes full of seriousness. “Don’t tell no one, Splinter. Our problem.”

My grandfather sits there, contemplating his words while never breaking eye contact with Mikey. The silence and tension grow uncomfortable, making my skin crawl. I lightly scratch my arm out of nervous habit. No one dares to say a word, afraid of breaking the spell Mikey seems to have placed over us all.

Finally, the silence is broken by my grandfather. “I fully understand, young one. I would never wish to place you or your brother in any danger by saying what you have told me in confidence. You’re both fine young men, as well. I am most pleased that you are my grandson’s friends and I trust you, both of you.” He smiles, taking Mikey’s hand and placing his other on Raph’s knee. “You can come here any time you want, if you need to, for any reason. I will not place any judgment.”

Raph’s cheeks turn a shade darker as he looks to the side, hiding his embarrassment at such kind treatment. “Th-Thanks, sir. My brother and I won’t abuse your generosity.” My grandfather waves his hand dismissively then stands. “I shall retreat to my room for the evening. It was nice to meet you both and I hope to see you again. Goodnight, Donatello.” He smiles and disappears into his bedroom.

Smiling broadly, I take their empty cups and walk to the kitchen. “You guys want any snacks?” Raph turns his head my direction and smiles. “Wha’cha got?”


	4. Chapter 4

About two months later, it is October. This means one of the dumbest, most profane holidays is coming: Halloween. Of course, I will be participating in the costume aspect this year, because Mikey really wants him, Raph, and I to match.

I can’t believe the costumes he chose for us. He wants us to be, yep, the Powerpuff Girls. Girls! Not only that, but Raph seems totally on board with the idea. Like, come on, man. Back me up here. This will be my first Halloween party, one Raph is throwing at his place, in Texas. And guess what? I’m going to be dressed as a little girl. In tights! Could this be more humiliating?

The three of us gather in my living room as we go over who will be which girl. Mikey bounces in excitement, claiming the Bubbles costume immediately. Raph and I don’t argue about it, knowing it’s a perfect fit for the hyper youngster. His blonde hair and blue eyes fit the character quite well. The big debate at the moment is whether Raph will agree to be the pink one, since he already likes the color red.

“Ain’t no way am I gonna be wearin’ pink to my own party!” Raph fumes in his seat beside me. “I have green eyes, black hair and love action, so I should be the green one.”

“Buttercup!” Mikey giggles from his place on the floor, drawing on some printer paper that I gave to him.

Raph rolls his eyes. “Whatever. You’re tallest, Don. You get to dress up as the leader. She’s got a nice, tall bow that will look great on ya. Besides, your brown eyes are kinda red, too.”

“Fine,” I sigh. “You get to be the green one. The whole green eyes and black hair thing makes sense.” Raph grins, taking a sip of his sweet tea. “Our only problem is buyin’ the costumes. I’m kinda strapped for cash at the moment. He glances at me. “What about you? I know you don’t got a job.”

Fidgeting in my seat, I open my wallet to count the $100 bills I have. “Hm… I believe I have enough for all three. And no, you won’t have to pay me back for it.” I don’t have to look up to know what kind of face Raph is making – shocked and confused.

“Whaddaya mean, you’re gonna buy ‘em all? That’s, like, a few hundred dollars… at least! How can you afford that?”

“Just a… rather big allowance from my parents for being good. Don’t worry about it, alright? I’ve got this.”

Raph shrugs, seemingly letting it go. “Whatever ya say… Though it don’t make sense with those… you know, bruises and scars.”

*.*.*

Halloween is finally here, which means it’s time to look ridiculous and get over to Raph’s place for his party. I look at myself in the mirror, surprisingly liking the white tights on my legs. It’s starting to get colder outside, finally, and so the layer of clothing on my legs will help keep away the chilled air. While I am fixing the red bow on top of my redheaded wig, my phone beeps on the dresser. Picking it up, I smile to see Raph’s message: ‘GET OVER HERE ALREADY!’

I text back a quick response and grab my car keys. Tonight I am excited to get to drive my new car. By new, I mean an older Volvo that my grandfather helped me to pick out yesterday. It’s not too new to give away my wealth, but not too old to be functional and stylish.

“Bye, Splinter! I’ll be home probably around 2 or 3 in the morning after clean up!” I call out as I rush through the front door to my metallic baby. “Hello beautiful.” I hop in and take off for the party’s location – dare I say, spooky? Since there’s that whole issue with their dad, Raph and Mikey have been staying in an old barn on an abandoned farm in the middle of nowhere. This is where our party will take place. Perfect for Halloween, right?

Upon exiting my car, I immediately feel the chill of the fall air and wrap my arms around myself. Brr! Who knew Texas could actually get cold? Thankfully, my cold state does not last long as I am barreled down by an armful of blue fabric. “Donnie here! Yay! Raphie! Here, here!”

I can’t help but chuckle and hug the younger teenager, glancing at his curly blonde pigtails and blue dress. He is even wearing dark black eyeliner around his large blue eyes, enhancing the cartoonish look of the character.

“Wow, Mikey. You look great as Bubbles.” He giggles and gets off of me, offering a hand up. I graciously take his hand and make it to my feet as Raph walks out to greet us, face a darker shade of pink that I don’t think has to do with the slightly biting wind. The green dress seems a bit tight against his muscles, and the tights are barely staying intact, but he looks pretty good for the character, too.

“’Bout time ya showed up, brainiac. Everything’s set up inside, and now we just gotta wait for the partiers.” I nod and follow him inside, eyes widening at the festive decorations throughout the barn. Orange and white lights twinkle along the beams crisscrossing the ceiling, various black bats and spiders anoint the walls, and the tables are littered with plastic vampire teeth of every color.

“Oh wow… You guys went all out for this. I am truly impressed.” Raph snickers and pats my shoulder gently. “You ain’t seen nothin’, northerner. We’ve got a net up there that’s holdin’ many balloons and confetti that will rain down during the dancing. It will be awesome!”

I laugh and smack his arm good-naturedly, extra excited for such a fun night ahead of us.

*.*.*

There are several party guests dancing and laughing and enjoying spooky snacks, our party now in full swing. Raph had pulled the cord holding the net up in the air, allowing the black balloons and sparkling confetti to fall on the unsuspecting dancers. Luckily they enjoyed it and laughed, dancing even wilder.

At the moment, I am swaying to the beat of the song that is playing, Mikey wiggling crazily next to me. It’s been a while since I have felt comfortable enough around others to dance so freely, and it feels fantastic! I can’t remember the last time I smiled this much. My cheeks hurt from it, but I love it.

Some guy dressed as a vampire walks toward the place where Mikey and I are dancing, intent clear in his eyes. I stop what I’m doing and watch, curious as to what he could want. When the guy come to a halt in front of me, he speaks in a low voice, a southern accent obvious from his tone. “This is quite a nice party, kid. Haven’t had this much fun in ages.” He holds his hand out, his vampire fangs prominent when he smiles.

I shake his hand tentatively. “Glad you’re enjoying yourself, sir. Um… were you invited to this by Raph or Mikey? I don’t know you.”

“Oh, we go way back. Used to be very close until a little while ago, though.” He shrugs and turns his attention to Mikey, who I find is still dancing like he has something crawling up his dress, even though the song is more calm than the one previous. As if feeling our eyes on him, Mikey looks up and freezes upon seeing the vampire man.

He grabs hold of my arm, his wide eyes never leaving the man’s make-up covered face. His voice is calm when he says, “Donnie come punch with me. Don’t want go alone there.” Looking at him surprised, I nod and let him lead me through the crowd of dancing people. We don’t stop until in the farthest corner of the barn, our heads close so we can hear each other above the music.

“What was that all about, Mikey? Do you really know that guy?” I look up, scanning the place to locate him again, but it’s like he vanished into thin air. “Uh huh, know him. No likey, mm mm. Bad, bad guy.” Mikey shakes his head and looks around as well, a hint of fear in his eyes as he does so. I know better than to question his judgment of others’ character. If Mikey says that guy is bad, then he must be.

I pull the younger boy close, my arms tight around his small frame. “Hey, why don’t we go find Raph, ok? Will that make you feel better?” Watching his face for a reaction, he just nods and keeps close to me. I can feel him shaking in my arms. Not good.

With determination, I guide him through the barn to the other end of the punch and snack table, where Raph is talking to some of his buddies, all dressed as members of the band Kiss. When he sees us, he first smiles and waves, then his smile fades upon seeing our expressions. Excusing himself from his friend group, he makes his over to meet us.

“What the heck is wrong with you two? You look like you just saw a ghost or somethin’.” Raph’s gruff voice is slightly drowned out by the music playing behind us, my ears having to strain to hear him. Before I can explain, Mikey latches onto Raph like some kind of leech, his whole body shaking in fear. “Bad. Bad, bad, bad. He here now. Raphie here.”

Raph turns his steely gaze to me, asking for answers. I sigh and explain the situation as best as I can, not leaving out any of the details. The more I explain, the wider his eyes get and the tighter he holds onto Mikey. This must be something very bad, based on both their reactions.

“What’s wrong?” I can’t help but to ask. Something is severely upsetting my friends and I want to know what it could be. Heaving a sigh, Raph squares his shoulders and snarls as he replies, “That’s our father.”


End file.
